poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure in the 22nd Century (Ace and Rev's Story)
Ace and Rev are in 22nd Century of Japan and they saw Dr Achimov walking pass them, so they keep walking Dr Achimov: Halt! They stop Ace: You're talking to us? Dr Achimov: I've never seen you before. Your names? Rev: I'm Rev. Ace: And I'm Ace. Dr Achimov: Hmm... You two look familiar... And I know who you are. And then Dorapin appeared Dorapin: Dr Achimov. Dr Achimov: What now, Dorapin. You know I'm talking to those Robot. Dorapin: That Bunny and that Road Runner. But... They were normal like us. Dr Achimov: I should be Judge for that. Now what's going on? Dorapin: You see... There are monster roaming around the city. Ace: What! Rev: Not them! We'll stop them! They ran off Dorapin: Wait, you guys! They run after them and Dr Achimov is laughing and with darkness around him Dr Achimov: This city is gonna be mine. With the Telecard I get, I'll rule the World from the Dora Dora 7. And now the city has been taken over from those monsters. Meanwhile Rev and Ace made it here and they saw Doraemon cheering Ace: I know it was Dream Eater. Rev: Hey, Cat! What are you doing? You better leave! Doraemon: What? I can't. You know I won the festival today. Then he saw his friends coming, and then Dr Achimov is here Dr Achimov: I found them. Doraemon: Guys! You're here! Then the Monster is attacking them and they run away, Doraemon has been surrounded Doraemon: Oh No. This is not good. He bring his pocket and then Ace and Rev are protecting him Ace: We'll take care of them. Dorami has appeared Dorami: Come on, Brother. Ref: Who are you? Dorami: I'm Dorami. Doraemon's Sister. Ace: I'm Ace! And this is Rev! You better keep him safe. Dorami: Okay, Come on. They left Ace: Now let's get rid of them They are fighting them and they defeated them Ace: That's all of them. Rev: I think we should see if that Blue car is okay. Doraemon... Was it? They went off to find him and they saw him with his Sister Doraemon: Thank goodness, we're safe. Dorami: I know, we are. Ace: Looks like Doraemon is gonna be okay. Then Noby, Sneech and Big G appeared Noby: Yeah, he is. Sneech: That Blue Cat never knew what's coming. Big G: He may have many Gadgets for from our timeline. Ace: Yeah, you're right. Doraemon: We should be safe here. Dorami look sad Dorami: Doraemon... It... .won't be the same without our friends. Doraemon: I know... I really miss them. After Dr Achimov is hunting us down for the Bestfriend Telecard. Dorami: And I really miss my Boyfriend, Dora Kid. Doraemon: I know! Maybe we should go find them. Dorami: But Dr Achimov Robots are looking for us. Doraemon: Then we should stay hidden from them. And don't worry about them. They are using a cloak to make sure that they didn't find them, so they left the room Ace: So much for this. So how come you all come here from the past? Noby: Doraemon, of course. Sneech: He helped us for our problems. Big G: And I need something from him. Noby: Doraemon is not yours! He's mine. And you're trying to break Something. Sneech: Like the time you destroy my toy from a Truck! Big: If you're angry at me, so I'm gonna lunch you. Then Sue appeared Sue: Knock it off, you guys. Doraemon has best Friends, seven of them. Rev: He has? Noby: Well, yeah. Until then Dr Achimov is out there looking for them. Rev: Why would he look for them? Sneech: From Doraemon and his Best Friends Telecard. Noby: He wants the Telecard to rule the world from them. 2 Days ago, Dr Achimov Robots is out looking for them, so they stay hidden from them, because they don't want to captured. Until then, he's friends is coming to the Festival. And we're so happy for him to reunite his best Friends again. Sneech: And it's so bad that those monster dashed his hoped for reuniting. Big G: You should say that. When's the last time you destroy my toy. Sneech: They are not yours, they're mine now. Sue: Cut it out, you two. (Sigh) I just hope this one failure doesn't cause Doraemon to give up for his friends. He was so close to see them again. Rev: He can't let his heart be a prison for not seeing his friends. Ace: But don't worry, I'll go talk to him! Flashback has started Doraemon: It looks like Dr Achimov is looking for me and my friends. I just hope they didn't get captured from them. Dorami: I know. And I hope Dora Kid is okay? Doraemon: I'm sure he is. But I am so worried about, Dora Med, Dora-Rinho, Dora-Nichov, Wang Dora and El-Matadora. Dorami: I just that they are Alright. Doraemon: We'll find out soon.